


Pizza Confession

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i have no idea if this is fluff or crack or humor or what, it's just a silly drabble written within an hour either way ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance asks Keith to order pizza for dinner and tells him to add a confession along. Keith actually confesses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in a fic I was reading earlier today, there was talk about love confessions on a pizza box. I was sending live commentary to my friend and it ended up with the wish to see Keith confess to Lance via that means. I kind of felt inspired and wrote this within like an hour and am posting it right away before I lose confidence ahaha
> 
> Shoutout to my friend for discovering the pick up line used in there

It was just a regular Friday night for Lance. He was hanging out in his room together with his room mate, Keith. They were probably going to watch some movie or shows on Netflix or play some video games, all while ignoring that they both had to work on assignments and should already start preparing for the exams looming ahead in the not-so-distant future. Keith actually brought that up, seemingly being mature, but the tone of his voice made it clear that he didn’t have any will to actually do any work. They really needed a break for once.

Usually, Lance would cook dinner for both of them, but that night, he didn’t feel like it, not even a simple meal. So instead, from his position currently sprawled all over the couch they had managed to squeeze into their room (it was surprisingly spacious), he called out to Keith: “Hey, Keith, buddy, can you order some pizza for us?”

Keith, who was currently carrying his laptop over from his bed to the table they used for both working and eating, looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“I don’t feel like cooking tonight, so unless you wanna starve, you better do it,” Lance said.

This just gained him an eye roll from Keith. Lance knew though that Keith wasn’t annoyed; if it wasn’t for Lance’s cooking, Keith would never eat anything other than take-out, pizza, and instant or microwave meals.

“Any other wishes, _princess_?” Keith said in mock annoyance. Lance totally did not blush like every time Keith called him “princess” in situations like that.

He replied without thinking. “Send a confession to put along with the pizza.”

“Sure.”

He watched as Keith sat at their table to send the order. When Keith started to set up for whatever it was that they would watch, Lance wondered what kind of random confession Keith would make. He briefly entertained the thought that he would get an _actual_ love confession from Keith, but quickly shook that out of his mind. No, there was no way. Just because he had a big secret crush on his room mate didn’t mean that his feelings were returned.

That totally wasn’t going to happen.

 

***

 

Keith didn’t know what possessed him to do this. But when Lance gave him that instruction for the pizza he was about to order, it was like his thinking was put on hold.

He could’ve put any sort of silly random confession like his room mate would have expected. Hell, he could’ve even made something up on the spot.

Yet here he was, typing _write “I love you” in the box_ into the field for special instructions.

He sent the order, and now he had to wait for his doom or—if he was lucky—salvation.

 

***

 

When the pizza arrived, Lance was still on the couch—though by now sitting upright. Keith was the one to get it, and when he came back to join Lance on the sofa, he practically shoved it on Lance’s lap saying, “open it.”

Lance let out a huff but did as he was told. When he saw what was written on the inside, he nearly dropped the pizza.

There, in big letters on the cardboard of their large pizza, were the words “I love you.”

“W-what?” Lance squeaked out.

“Well you wanted a confession, so here you have it,” Keith said. Lance noted that there was a light blush on his cheeks, though it was nothing compared to Lance’s own furiously flushed face.

“I didn’t think—I mean—what—” Lance still wasn’t able to form coherent words.

Keith looked at him with a smile. “What can I say? I am craving pizza, but I am craving you more.”

That did it. Lance squeaked once more, but it was mixed with a groan and a laugh and the wish to kiss Keith’s stupidly handsome face. “I can’t believe you are using such a _cheesy_ pick-up line on me. That’s supposed to be _my_ field.” He pouted at Keith’s laughter, and when he stopped, finally gave his own confession. “The feeling is mutual, by the way. And now shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish, _princess_ ,” Keith said.

And so they had their first kiss seated on their shared couch, with a pizza between them on Lance’s lap.


End file.
